


Regret

by LordManiac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordManiac/pseuds/LordManiac
Summary: What if Hermione had left with Ron in the tent? What if Harry had to continue alone? And what if she regretted her decision. Story set Post-Voldemort.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in nearly of decade of reading fanfiction that i have gotten enough inspiration to start my own story. However, I have no clue where I am headed with this so criticism as well as ideas are always welcome. CHEERS!
> 
> This story is set after Voldemort kicks the bucket
> 
> For now enjoy the first chapter  
> -Lord Maniac

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as her lover moaned above her.

"When did my life come to this" thought Hermione "Oh yes, when I followed the wrong one back then in the tent." Her lover grunted as she felt his seed spilling inside her.

She sighed as he rolled over and fell asleep.

"Harry" she whispered listlessly.

_Flashback_

_"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat," Ron ranted._

_"Is that all you can think about? Your bloody stomach?" Harry bit out_

_"And freezing my backside off every night" Ron continued as though Harry had said nothing "I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."_

_Hermione tried to interrupt, but she could not get through the overflowing rage seeping off of the two, now most likely former friends_

_"So what part isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"_

_"We thought you knew what you were doing! We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"  
Hermione once more tried to stop them, but she was ignored again. "Well sorry to let you down. I've been straight with you from the start; I told you everything that Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux-"_

_"Yeah, and we're about as near to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them – nowhere effing near, in other words!"_

_At this Hermione broke in "Take of the locket, Ron," she said, referring to the one Horcrux that they had found: the locket that once belonged to Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin "You wouldn't be talking like this if you weren't wearing it…"_

_"Yeah he would," snapped Harry, who wanted no excuses made for Ron "Do you think I haven't noticed you whispering behind my back-"_  
"Harry, we weren't-"  
"Don't lie!" Ron yelled "You said it too; how you thought he had more to go on-"  
"I didn't say it like that - Harry, I didn't."  
"Then why are you still here?" Harry demanded of Ron.

_"Search me."_  
"Go home then! Run off to Mummy."  
"Didn't you hear what they said?" asked Ron in a vicious tone. He was referring to the conversations of several runaways that they had overheard earlier in the day "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? You don't give a rat's arse do you? It's only the Forbidden Forest, and Harry I've Faced Worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there, with all the giant spiders and-"

_"You think I don't know how it feels?" demanded Harry._

_"No you don't know how it feels." Ron raged back "Your parents are dead. You have no family."_

_And with those words, any last frail threads that might have been used to one day repair Harry and Ron's friendship were broken. Harry could have overlooked the rest, eventually. He could have put it all aside as things said in anger, under the influence of the Horcrux's evil energy, but those words could never be forgiven._

_Harry did not remember moving, all he knew was that Ron's nose made a satisfying crunching sound as it broke under the force of his fist. Blood gushed from the broken nose, and Ron reeled back, clutching at his face as he howled in pain. Then he turned and lunged, his own fists pummelling Harry's body as Harry landed heavy blows about the red-heads head and at least two blows to the kidneys.  
"Stop! Stop!" cried Hermione, who threw herself on them in an effort to get them to break apart._

_Not wanting to hurt her, Harry shoved Ron away before stumbling back. He clutched at his side as he looked up. Hermione had her back to Ron, with her arms outstretched. To Harry it appeared as if she was protecting Ron from him. The bitterness and anger within him quickly began to boil over once again at the sight._

_"Fine then." he spat venomously "Go. Go back to them and pretend you've got over your spattergroit. Then Mummy will be able to feed you up-"_  
Ron snatched up his wand, and Harry quickly had his own in his hand. But before either of them could cast a spell, Hermione's own wand was already in motion "Protego."  
"The invisible shield created by the spell sprang up between Harry and Ron, with Hermione on Ron's side of it.  


_Harry felt nothing towards Ron apart from a corrosive hatred. "Leave the Horcrux you rat."_

_Ron's temper flared at the name, it was blindingly obvious that Harry used it to not only compare Ron to Wormtail, the man who had betrayed Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort, but also it was a dig at how Ron and his family had unknowingly harboured that man, keeping him safe for twelve years._

_Ron wrenched the golden chain from around his neck and threw the locket into a nearby chair. He then rounded on Hermione._

_"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
"Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered out. Harry noted for the first time that she had a bloody lip. He had no way to prove it, but he was certain that it had not been he who had hit her._

_"Are you staying or what?" snapped Ron. There was an interesting question, one that Harry instantly dreaded the answer to. A look of anguish came over her face "I-" she stammered "I-"  
_

_And with that moment of indecision on her part, Harry knew what he needed to know. No matter what she said now, the fact that she could even consider running away with Ron rather than stay and help Harry would just cause things to deteriorate between them as well._  
"Go then, you have already made your decision." Harry spat bitterly.  


_Both Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock, though Rona's expression was turning into smug elation. Harry noticed._

_Hermione though was looking at him worriedly" Harry, we just need to calm down. We can work through this." She pleaded._

_But Harry had already seen her decision and all the heartache he had suppressed over the last two years came rushing back. "What's the point of you staying? You have already chosen him."_

_Hermione looked at him tearfully. "Go! Before I make you." Harry snapped up his wand."Empty the pouch." Indicating with his wand towards the moleskin pouch tied around her neck. With trembling fingers she undid the knot and emptied the pouch on the floor. "Harry..." She whispered._

_But in his rage and grief over her indecision Harry had lost nearly all his reason._  
"Leave!" He shouted." Before I make you!"  
Choking back a sob she looked towards Ron who had already walked out of the tent and seemed to be waiting for her. With tears streaming down her face she walked towards him and held his hand. With one last look towards Harry, who while still angry was starting to show his grief and then they vanished.

_Disapparated._

_Flashback End._

Hermione sighed as she got up from the bed. Putting on her robe, she walked towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw a haunted face reflecting back at her. Hermione sighed again and after her nightly ablutions went back to bed.  
Her lover shifted in his sleep and pulled her in his arms.

As she let sleep claim her, her last thought was of once again the wizard she had abandoned when he needed her the most.

"Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> I have not decided if i want to redeem Hermione or not, so opinions are welcome.
> 
> -Lord Maniac


End file.
